pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 24
|episode_no = 24|episode_length = 21:18|upload_date = June 17, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCx3naO-J-8|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Off camera, McJones made obsidian skulls for the team, a blood moon started, more potions were made, and the group found more life crystals, bringing Luke and Lucah to 200 HP and McJones to 220. The group leaves their camp and to continue digging to the underworld and Luke attempts to toss some dangersense potions to McJones below him, but is blocked by the platforms Lucah put down. When the group nearly reaches the underworld and McJones tells Luke and Lucah about the types of enemies in the underworld. Along the way, Luke tells a story about how he was sent to a summer camp where he had to dig a hole five feet deep and five feet wide ever day, and McJones tells him that he was just describing the plot of the movie Holes. Luke tells him that he was right and he was just joking around. The group finally reaches the entrance to the underworld and McJones warns the others not to kill the voodoo demons over lava, as that will spawn the boss prematurely. The group is attacked by several demons and fire bats as they attempt to make their way down into the underworld. Once they reach the underworld Lucah realizes that their bees might attack to voodoo demons over lava and the group quickly runs back up to disable them. After returning back down, the group starts building a bridge to fight the Wall of Flesh on.During the bridge building montage, McJones finds a demon scythe, which is one of the best magic weapons they can get and gives it to Luke. Lucah and Luke talk about how proud they are about how far they've come, though McJones tells them not to celebrate too early. A montage of all the deaths in the series up to this point plays and the three talk about the nerves the have going into the final boss fight. The group reaches a stopping point on their bridge and Luke gives a speech to the people who didn't think Lucah and him could make it to look at where they are now and he and Lucah thank the people who did believe it them. The group drinks their buff potions and respawn their bees. After making sure eveyone is ready, McJones tosses the guide voodoo doll into the lava and spawns the Wall of Flesh. The Wall of Flesh starts coming after them and the three shoot the boss with their weapons and quickly drain its health until McJones finshes it off by throwing bee bombs at it. The Wall of Flesh dies and the three celebrate their victory as bees fly all around the screen. Lucah recalls home and Luke and McJones follow after her. The three return home and McJones goes to up to see Piggy Peebs and thanks him for everything. Luke asks what they should do now and McJones tells them that the real final boss of the game, the Moon Lord, is still out there, though for now, he's going to take a vacation. The three stop by the graveyard and McJones hints that there might be a way that they can bring back their dead friends. He also points out that thankfully, the foreshadowing mystery grave didn't mean anything and Lucah and Luke echo his sentiment. The three plug their Youtube and Twitch channels and thank everyone for watching the season. The screen suddenly glitches out and time rewinds to the moments after the Wall of Flesh was defeated. The three recall back to the house but realize that a goblin invasion had spawned while they were underground. The three start fighting the goblins but McJones realizes that he doesn't recognize the goblin summoner enemy, nor the cursed skulls he attacks the group with. McJones tells the group to stay together and focus on the weaker goblins and realizes that their attacks on the goblin summoner are doing almost nothing. Luke is nearly killed by the goblin summoner and McJones tells him to talk to the nurse and heal, which he does. Lucah is trapped outside the house by a group of goblins and attempts to escape when she is struck and killed by a flying skull. Luke and McJones get angry at the game for ruining their victory as they attempt to defeat the goblins on their own. Both get very low on health and McJones tells Luke to talk to the nurse again. Luke gets inside the house but is killed by a flying skull moments before he can talk to the nurse. McJones runs away to the snow biome and is struck down by a flying skull while floating on his umbrella and dies. McJones comments on what a sucky ending this was. Quotes Guest Feature Proton Jon: JON! lucahjin: Horray for Saving Luke!